By Order of the Pharaoh
by Yaoifan101
Summary: After a rather violent tantrum, Atem decides that Jono needs to learn to control his temper. And he knows just how to help him. Dragonshipping Atem/Jono Spanking! CP!Yaoi rating may change later. First spanking fic!


Atem sighed disappointedly as he watched several servants and guards scurry across the floor; cleaning and picking up various items as they went. He just couldn't believe that this had happened again, after he had spoken with Jono so thoroughly about it.

The young Pharaoh shook his head, "That boy needs to learn to control his temper," he muttered.

Jono was a 16 year old boy who had lived on the streets for most of his life, stealing and fighting to survive. Then a little over a year ago Jono's...unique aspect was finally discovered by the High Priests and Priestesses. Jono's unique trait was his Ka, it was a Ka that took on the form of a black dragon with red eyes. It was the reason that Jono was brought to the palace, and that was where he had met his future Master and lover.

Atem.

Atem was an 18 year old Pharaoh who had been ruling over the land of Egypt for three years. He, on that fateful day, had met Jono and took an immediate liking and interest to him. It was on that very same day that Jono became Atem's servant. Much later during that year their relationship became romantic and Jono became his lover.

Jono's problem was his overactive temper.

And because of his Ka, Jono was given special abilities by his dragon. Now Jono generally only used these abilities when he was either in great danger, or when he got very angry. Most of the time it was because of the latter; however.

When Jono became extremely angry his dragon would immediately react and transfer it's power to Jono. It's powers embodied the blonde in different ways depending on the situation and level of anger. Sometimes Jono's eyes would start glowing bright red and his teeth would come to a fine point, and his nails would elongate and blacken.

Other times strange black markings would become printed on his lovers face, just below his eyes. And a matching pair of black horns would form on the sides of his head. On different occasions a set of large ink black wings would morph from Jono's back and a spiky sable tail would protrude from behind him. Occasionally, on especially bad days, Jono would blow streams of fire from his mouth and his hands, shooting balls of dark energy from his fingertips.

And on some days, the worst days, Jono would do every one of them. This had been one of those days and that was why one spot of his palace was now scorched and in partial ruins. Atem ran his fingers through his messy spiked hair, he loved the boy very much, but his tirades were starting to get out of hand.

Atem stood from his throne and walked out of the hectic room in search of Mahad.

What he was about to do pained him inside, but he knew that he had no other choice. This was unlike all the other times he had punished his little dragon. Most often Jono only ended up spending a week or so with a very sore bottom. But this, this was so much different than something like that. This would undoubtably have a longer lasting effect on the boy.

His lover would probably be furious, upset, scared, and confused with what he was doing. However, Atem knew it was for his little headstrong's own good.

And for his kingdom's own good.

Atem walked through the vast hallways and corridors of the palace until he arrived in Mahad's study. He wasted no time and immediately started telling Mahad of what had happened and what he was planning to do about it. After awhile Mahad agreed to help him and gave him some instructions.

Atem read over them and thanked Mahad who wished him luck as he walked out. Atem held the parchment in his hand and stared at it intently as he walked to his chambers; knowing that Jono would most likely be there. The only way he could stop Jono from destroying things when he was angry was by blocking his dragon's influence.

Now he didn't mean he was going to get rid of Jono's Ka. No, that would be cruel and much too awful, what he was going to do was simply put...a wall between the two of them. So that Jono's dragon was still there and with him, but so that Jono would not be able to draw any power from it.

It was sort of like he was clipping his wings.

Atem could recall Mahad teaching him about various birds when he was young as part of his studies. One important lesson he had learned was the procedure of clipping wings. Now it was completely humane and harmless.

It was just a quick and painless little snip.

All that happened was the ends of a few flight feathers were trimmed off. It was totally painless for the bird. The procedure merely made it so the bird was unable to fly.

And that was what he intended to do to Jono.

It would be quick and painless for his lover. It would just be a harmless little 'snip'. All it would do is prevent Jono from using his dragon, the same way it would prevent a bird from flying. It was safe and easy and it wouldn't be forever, eventually once Jono learned to control himself Atem would remove the barrier, the same way a bird's feathers would grow back. However, Atem knew that in likeness to a bird, Jono would struggle and squirm during the procedure, the exact same way any bird would do if you straightened it's wing against it's will.

Then again though, once Atem 'smoothed out Jono's feathers' per say he would settle down. And eventually after a few days or maybe even weeks of helpless, in vain, fluttering, Jono would understand and accept it and give up.

Atem turned to the right and entered the archway that led to his chambers. He carefully pushed back the almost translucent lavender curtain that divided himself from his room and stepped inside. Everything was just how he had left it; to his left there was a large archway with a balcony hanging from it, and next to that was his bed. The head of it was situated against the wall and on either side of it stood two brass candle holders. The bed was adorned with lavish purple silk, which was Atem's favorite color.

There was a bit more blank wall space further to the right of his bed before another corner formed. Staring straight forward Atem was met with another translucent lilac curtain much like the one behind him, that led him into the dressing area where most of his clothes were. And finally to his left situated against the wall was a golden leafed dresser, it was a medium size and had a flat top along with many drawers that Atem never even used.

And lastly, laying on his bed was his beloved golden haired beauty.

Atem felt a satisfied smile creep onto his face for a moment as a pleased thought ran through his mind; Jono was right where he had left him. He chuckled softly before he walked over to the bed and touched his lovers arm, enjoying the pleasant heat that radiated from the body, before he shook the boy gently.

"Jono, it is time to wake little one," he crooned. Atem watched as the child's face tightened for a brief moment until dark lashes began to flutter open, exposing beautiful vermillion eyes. The older egyptian smiled and his eyes softened at the serene somnolent look on Jono's face.

Jono stared up at his amethyst eyed Master and blinked sleepily, his mind slowly stimulating itself back to a coherent state. The sleepiness immediately disappeared though when Jono remembered why his lover had sent him to wait in his chambers. Atem grinned seeing the realization on Jono's face, "I see you remember Jono that we have to deal with your little tantrum from earlier."

Jono sat up quickly and blushed, "I-It wasn't a tantrum," he argued crossing his arms. Atem smirked and straightened giving his lover a challenging look, "Oh really? It does not seem so to me little one, for now there is a large section of my palace that lay in ruins." he reminded.

Jono frowned looking down when he heard the spiky haired boy say this, and let his hands drop into his lap. Atem mimicked Jono's previous stance and grinned down at his embarrassed lover, "Now my little darling, I would have hoped that you had learned from our little talk," he said suggestively causing the blush to darken on the younger boys face.

Atem raised a curious brow, "Or was your sore backside not enough of a reminder?" he questioned. Jono's face turned into a tomato when he heard this. He utterly hated when Atem brought things like that up. His views on his Masters differing methods of punishment had not changed during the time he had been living here. He declared himself too old for such a childish punishment when he was 15 and he still thought, at the age of 16, that he was too old for such a thing. However, his brash declarations of maturity didn't phase Atem anymore than they had when he had first received his Masters discipline.

Jono shivered subtly when he recalled the dreadful event.

"I have decided Jono, that my words and discipline are simply not enough for you. Despite all the times I have had to punish you for your outlandish behavior, you always seem to do it again." Atem scolded him in an evidently disappointed tone. Just the sound of the elder's voice made Joey hang his head shamefully. Sometimes he really wasn't sure what hurt more, the older teen's spankings or his lectures.

"That is why I have decided that you must be punished in a different more thorough manor." he stated causing the blonde to look up abruptly. Jono gave the tri-hair colored boy a puzzled look, Atem never punished him differently. In fact that was one of the things Atem had stressed to him when he had dealt Jono his first punishment. He had told him that he believed in doing the same thing consistently so that Jono _always_ knew what the consequence's for his actions would be.

So why now, after over a year, was Atem changing his methods?

Jono watched apprehensively as Atem unfolded a small piece of paper. The golden haired egyptian raised a slender brow at this. Paper? How the hell was paper supposed to punish him? Jono was almost tempted to laugh in Atem's face, but he resisted; knowing that the Pharaoh always had something up his sleeve.

And because he knew _exactly_ what would happen if he did something so disrespectful.

"W-What are you going t-to do?" Jono gulped trying to remain and appear to be calm and collected. Dark violet eyes glanced up from the papyrus and regarded the blonde with a certain stare that gave the youth chills.

"I'm punishing you."

The vague and blunt reply confused Jono. That was..until Atem began to read..no.._chant _the words that were drawn on the page. It was a spell. His Master was casting a spell on him! That was bad, that was very very _very_ bad! Spells were never, well usually never a good thing; especially when they were used for punishment.

_"Egyptian God's, hear my plea._

_ Block the power of one precious to me. Cut the ties, and clip the wings, until he learns, powerless is what he will be. _

_Only when this child learns will this curse be lifted and all these words unheard."_

Dark pupils dilated as shining scarlet stones widened when Jono felt a sudden pulsation in his chest. He lurched forward; gripping his chest tightly, he fell off the bed and collapsed onto his hands and knee's. His pupils were full blown and his ruby iris's were wide and wild with shock, his breath hitched in his throat as the panic tightened his windpipe; cutting off the amount of air his panicking lungs could draw in.

What was happening to him!

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong! Jono felt a snarl erupt from his chest when he felt something stir within his dragon. Something was happening to his dragon. The pulsation grew stronger; nearly knocking Jono flat onto the floor from the sere force of the waves. The snarl grew louder as Jono tried to fight the near godly force consuming him. But the pulsing grew more powerful despite his vain attempts and he felt something weakening inside of him; he cried out loudly.

The cry wasn't out of pain though.

Something was being taken from him and as the pulsing began to subside so did the force inside of him. Jono panted roughly as beads of sweat dripped down his face; his eyes were large and dark, making him look something like a fish when a light was shone on it in the dark. The deep animalistic growl died in his throat leaving him silent.

Something was gone.

...The feeling inside of him...it was gone.

Jono's head snapped up and he glared furiously at his lover, "What did you do to me!" he snapped. Atem stared down at his little dragon with a calm and passive expression, "I blocked your Ka." he stated simply.

"You did _what!_" Jono shouted at him seething through his teeth. "I blocked your Ka. You're young and reckless Jono. Your temper was too out of control, you can't keep destroying everything every time you get mad," Atem informed sternly. "I clipped your wings, thats all."

"You WHAT!" Jono yelled.

"It's just like clipping a birds wings, little one." he explained calmly. "All I did was make a quick little cut. That's all I did." he said evenly.

Jono's red eyes ignited with fury and he began trembling with rage, "Why the _hell_ would you do that!" he screamed at him.

"It's simply to prevent you from hurting yourself and others. By casting that spell I blocked your connection with your dragon. Meaning that now you can no longer use any of it's powers."

Jono snarled incandescently, but felt a sense of horror kindle itself in his chest. This couldn't be true, he couldn't believe this, he wouldn't believe it! So Jono chose not to and tried desperately to call upon the power of his dragon.

He snarled viciously, his head hung down, his fingers balled into tight fists as he concentrated on sensing the inner flame that he knew was his Ka.

No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't feel his precious dragon. His body tensed and grew rigid as the rage consumed him; he gripped his head digging his nails into his hair as he let out a piercing shriek.

He snarled and growled and jerked, but his dragon wouldn't come to him. Jono shut his eyes tightly when he felt the familiar bubbling sensation in the pit of his stomach; the one he got when the fire was stirring in his veins. He forced himself to focus on it despite his inconsolable rage; knowing that he could tap into the feeling to create something that would most definitely get all of this carnal rage from his system.

He slammed his fists against the ground and screamed.

...

But he wasn't greeted with a burning sensation in his throat. There were no flames, no sparks on his tongue, there was only a small puff of smoke that misted from his mouth. The tendrils slowly twisted in the air before fading into oblivion. Jono panted roughly, his body shaking from exhaustion, anger, pain, and distress. He could feel hot tears burning at the edges of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

There was no way he was going to allow himself to submit to such a stupid reaction when he was still so angry about what he was unable to do.

Atem let out an inaudible sigh and walked around the boy so that he was standing behind him. He leaned down and gently grabbed the egyptian around his waist, "Alright, that's enough little boy." he told him softly. Jono knew from experience that, although the words had been said passively they were being said as an order. Atem had let him scream and vent, but now he had decided it had been enough and stepped in to quiet him down.

Jono let out a choked sound, in protest, as his body was effortlessly lifted off the ground. Atem wouldn't have any of it though and he quickly hushed the boy, "Hush my little headstrong, I have allowed you to scream and shout. But now that is over, and I do not want anymore of it." he stated.

Jono allowed the older boy to scoop him up off the ground and carry him over to the bed. He felt a rush of emotions running through him; emotions that he absolutely hated. He felt so...so powerless and helpless...and vulnerable. He had felt all of those before, but never to an extant like this.

He had never been disconnected from his dragon. God this felt horrible! Sure sometimes he was used to being unprotected on the outside...but never on the inside.

Atem sat down on the end of his bed with an element of grace that only he could possibly achieve while in this type of situation. He maneuvered the youth so that he could carefully lay the still panting blonde face down over his lap. Jono, even in his current disoriented state, knew what this position meant and quickly tried to squirm out of it, only to feel a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him back.

"Ah ah ah, there now my sweet little dragon," Atem cooed in a condescending timbre that Jono had become so accustomed to hearing. The voice just made him angry and mortified though, especially because Atem insisted on treating him like he was five years old while he spoke like that. "Do not worry, I'm not going to spank you," The spiky haired Pharaoh reassured.

Jono respired silently in relief, but his breath was very short lived, since promptly after Atem said this he felt the Pharaoh's hand slide over his back and down to the hem of his tunic. Jono's scarlet eyes snapped shut and he felt the older egyptian lift the bottom half of his tunic up so that only his backside was exposed.

Jono bit back a whimper at that and fisted his hands into the sheets of the bed; wanting to disappear from the face of the entire earth at that very moment. Atem smiled gently when he caught the red-faced look on Jono's face and rubbed the boy's back.

"No, I'm going to keep you right here over my lap just like this, and let out cry your little heart out."

Jono's eyes abruptly opened once more when he heard this. Had Atem already noticed the tears that he was suppressing? He knew that his Master was extremely observant, especially when it came to matters concerning himself. That and Atem never liked it when Jono bottled up his emotions; principally when he did it so that he could appear more...mature.

Oh for the love of Isis! What was he talking about? Of _course_ Atem had noticed! He _always_ noticed.

Jono closed his eyes tensely when the thought crossed his mind. His body tensed when he felt a familiar hand rub his bare backside.

"I have chosen to keep you in this position Jono, because it seems it is easiest for you to break down while you're over my lap." Atem informed smiling thoughtfully. Jono bit down on his lip and tightened his hold on the silky sheets, he wasn't going to give his lover the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Although he had to admit that it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold his evident distress back.

He felt scared and small and lonely without his dragon. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to cry his heart out and let his lover hold and coddle him.

But he would never admit that. He would never say it out loud.

He would never ever tell Atem that secretly there was a small part of him that had grown to enjoy and treasure the way he babied him. No, that would be far too embarrassing. Not to mention it would also mean that he would have finally admitted that he actually did need someone to take care of him and that he wasn't as independent as he claimed to be 90% of the time.

Atem felt the ruby eyed blonde tremble beneath his hand's ministrations and merely smiled while rubbing the youth's exposed bottom; much like he always did before he spanked the child. "What is it little one? Is being over my lap not enough?" he crooned in question.

Atem hummed softly and his smile grew wider, "Perhaps I have to warm your pretty little backside in order for you to truly feel the effects of being over my knee," he mused in a low voice that made the golden haired boy tense and shudder at the same time.

The adorable reaction earned a deep chuckle of amusement from the older egyptian, who continued to rub the smooth soft flesh that he would soon be gracing with a majority of attention. "You know how I love seeing your skin change to that lovely shade of red," he purred tauntingly.

Jono shuddered and felt his eyes growing hotter, he knew that Atem wasn't the kind of person to just swat you a couple of time as a punishment. Oh no. Atem would beat his ass until it was the same color as his eyes.

Which of_ course_ just _had_ to be the _damnedest _darkest shade of red ever!

"Well then my naughty dragon, since there are no protests from you I think we should begin," The Pharaoh said calmly. Jono jerked his head up rapidly, "N-No y-you don't have to. Really," he stammered urgently. He knew that if his Master spanked him he would never be able to stop himself from sobbing.

Atem paused and raised an accusing brow at the younger egyptian, "Oh?" he asked curiously. "Well I think that I do Jono," he informed him smoothly. "After all, I can not let allow you to hold in all those bad feelings," he cooed in a patronizing way that literally made Jono whimper from sere bashfulness. "And you _have_ been a very very naughty little boy," he admonished shaking his head.

"You ignored the warning I gave you the last time we spoke, _and_ you destroyed part of my palace," he lectured disapprovingly. "I think this spanking is much deserved on your part my dear."

SMACK!

Jono jerked and let out a loud yelp when he felt the first of many stinging slaps hit his unprotected rear. No matter how many times he received this punishment he was never _ever_ ready for that first hit. He bit down roughly on his bottom lip when he felt another slap, and another, and another until Atem had found his rhythm.

Atem hit _hard _too. Jono vaguely recalled Atem saying once that he wanted Jono to get the _full_ experience of a spanking. Jono shut his eyes tightly in attempts to block out the pain, but kept his mouth closed; stifling every cry, every protest, every kick.

It was soooo hard though! Especially after what had just been done to him! Did Atem really expect him to sit quietly after he had just torn his very soul from him! ...Metaphorically No..what was he thinking? Atem would never expect him to sit still.

The older boy stayed silent as he watched his younger lover struggle to stay quiet despite his obvious discomfort. He was proud of Jono for trying to take his spanking, but right now he didn't necessarily want Jono to be obedient. He wanted him to kick and scream, and cry, and plead with him to stop like any other child receiving a spanking would do.

But he wasn't worried. Not even Jono could stay this still and quiet for very long. So he kept on swatting the boys bottom until it began to turn a light shade of pink. At this point Jono's resolve was growing thinner and so was his endurance.

This hurt!

He wanted nothing more than to start kicking and crying like the child Atem told him he was. But he didn't want to be a baby. He wanted to prove to his lover that he was mature and could take his punishment like a man. Although Jono didn't know any _man_ that had to be spanked as a punishment.

"Hey hey breathe little one," Atem spoke suddenly causing Jono to let out a loud breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Sadly when he opened his mouth to breathe he had also let a loud cry of pain escape him. He hadn't even realized that Atem hadn't stopped or even slowed down when he had spoken to him.

"AH!" he cried out feeling another hard swat hit the center of his bare bottom. His chin wobbled and tears filled his eyes rapidly; making it very difficult to stifle the sounds that were eagerly pouring from his mouth. "OW! Stop i-it! Ow ow ow!" he cried out distraughtly.

"Has my sweet little boy decided to talk to me?" Atem asked, happy that his lover had started to voice his complaints.

"Please stop! O-ow! OW!" he yelped upon feeling an exceptionally hard swat hit his ass. That was it; he had finally lost the will to sit still. He abruptly began kicking and squirming against his boyfriends hold on him; endeavoring desperately to escape the offending hand that was creating this pain. Atem sighed softly; surprised that it had taken so long for his blonde treasure to start resisting him.

He expertly trapped the teenager's legs underneath one of his own; effectively disabling the others ability to kick. And for some reason it made Jono feel better knowing that Atem was keeping him still this time. That meant that at least his movement was under Atem's control and that now he no longer had to battle with his own self control in order to keep still.

"A-Alright, I-I get it! Stop! OW OW!"

Atem shook his head, he was glad he had made progress, but it wasn't enough. He slowly lifted his knee and proceeded to swat the sensitive under curve of the teenager's already red bottom. It was then that Jono completely lost it. Forgetting his claim to maturity as well as his reasons for resisting, he began sobbing with earnest; much to the spiky haired teens approval.

"OW OW OW!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After the five harsh swats Atem lowered his knee and continued methodically spanking Jono's bright red backside. "So I see that my beautiful one has finally given in," he observed in a low pleased voice. Jono didn't reply and sobbed louder as the heat radiating from behind him began to grow unbearable. Tears coursed down his cheeks rapidly, streaking his flushed skin and dampening the silky sheets beneath him.

"So Jono, let's discuss why we're here shall we?" he suggested earning a loud groan from the young blonde. If there was one thing Jono couldn't stand it was the 'why we're here' speech. Largely because Atem only started that speech after Jono had reached his breaking point.

"B-Because OW! C-Cause I-I got mad," he mewled out. Atem nodded and continued swatting the boy's reddening bottom, "And?" he prompted expectantly. "Ow! A-An-And I m-made m-m-made a mess," he sobbed out remorsefully. Atem smiled endearingly; he did love when Jono got to the point where he was unable to form complicated sentences.

"And what else little one?" he pressed softly knowing that Jono was getting overwhelmed due to the heat on his backside as well as his overstimulating emotions. It was understandable that the child was becoming a tad frantic and confused when on top of all that he was being forced to concentrate on answering Atem's questions. Jono whimpered and shook his head causing his golden locks to fly in front of his flushed dampening face, "I-I don't know!" he wailed in distress.

"You did not listen to me darling," Atem provided gently while he continued the others punishment, which had caused his backside to become close to scarlet now.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-so s-so sorry Atem!" Jono blubbered loudly going positively limp over the older boys lap, finally accepting his punishment. Atem delivered a series of hard swats to the under curve once more as he continued his lecture.

"I took away your powers for your own good Jono. This is so you can learn to control your temper. Because if I see you trying to destroy things or take your anger out on anyone, you'll find yourself back here very soon." he warned. "And I can promise you that you will be a very sorry little boy when I get through with you," he forewarned delivering his final swat.

Jono yelped loudly and shuddered when he felt a hand rest against his sensitive bottom.

"Alright, Jono. Your punishment is over, child." The spiky haired teenager purred. Jono's sobs only grew louder when he heard his Master utter that soft phrase. Though most of his volume was due to relief that the pain was now finished.

"It's alright. SSssh Shh. It's over little one. All over now," Atem soothed and began rubbing the teens shaking back as he cried. Jono continued to blubber and tremble despite the amethyst eyed boys comforting though. Atem carefully flipped the blonde over onto his back and cradled him on his lap; letting his sore butt rest between his legs.

"Hey hey, it's okay. All's forgiven little one," he crooned dulcetly. He patted his back gently and held the blonde dragon closer to him. "I'm so proud of you Jono, you did so well little dragon." he praised kissing his head. Jono shut his eyes and pressed closer to his Master; burying his head into the nape of his neck. He loved all the little praises Atem was giving him, he wasn't sure why, but hearing those...stupid little praises always felt good after the stressful experience of a spanking.

The person who took care of him and loved him enough to punish him was telling him that he was good, and he was safe, and he was loved.

It was the best feeling in the world.

Atem watched the egyptian look up at him with large teary eyes, "I-I did?" Jono stammered. Atem's features softened, "Yes, little one. You were very very good, you did so well," he stressed lovingly while brushing damp bangs away from Jono's eyes.

Wet cardinal iris's squinted as more tears flowed down the child's sun kissed face, "It doesn't feel like it," he whispered out pressing his face into the older boys chest. Atem let out a sigh and tightened his arm around the other's waist while he began stroking the back of his lovers neck.

"My stomach hurts," Jono cried shutting his eyes tightly as he wrapped his arms fully around the elder's middle. Tanned fingers continued tenderly rubbing the back of his neck while the Pharaoh whispered, "Aye, I know...I know little one."

Jono grimaced as the emptiness grew inside him; bringing with it a foreign loneliness. He buried his head further into the teens chest; seeking the comfort that he wasn't sure could be given, "My b-body hurt's too," he whimpered out.

Atem's sharp amethyst orbs softened, "...That too will pass my love. That too will pass."

"M-Make it go away, Atem! Make i-it go away," Jono pleaded, his fingers curling into the others back, desperately begging for his lover to make this hurt and loneliness disappear. Atem frowned when he heard his younger love's silent plea. It pained him to see his blonde servant so upset, especially when he knew that he had been the one to cause this pain. What hurt even more was the fact that he knew he couldn't give Jono what he wanted, or else his entire plan would have been for nothing.

"This is for your own good, Jono. Your dragon's still there, love. It's just...a little fainter now." he explained quietly. Jono shook his head against the others tunic persistently , "It doesn't f-feel like it's th-there at all," Jono protested. Atem tucked the golden head beneath his chin and moved his hand down the boy's neck to the small of his back, where he began rubbing large circles.

"It's still there darling. Trust me, I would never ever take your dragon from you." he swore with a tone of sincerity. "Then wh-why can't I feel it!" Jono demanded meekly. Atem's lip quirked downward at this, "Jono, your dragon can still be felt. But the force is much fainter than you recall so it is difficult for you to sense it."

Jono slowly opened his eyes; blinking to rid himself of the stinging that was caused by his gathering tears. His lip pulled back into a dissatisfied frown, "No..i-it's not working.." he whispered, gently shaking his head. Although it seemed more like he was just rubbing his head against the Pharaoh's chest at this point.

Atem let his lashes slip against his cheeks as he methodically kneaded the teenager's back, "It will. But first you need to calm down."

Jono timidly lifted his gaze up from the elder's tunic to look at his face. Atem looked down at the child and smiled infatuatedly at him; Jono frowned subtly though and lowered his stare, while pressing the side of his head against the boys chest once more.

He sniffled softly and nuzzled against the source of warmth eliciting a familiar sonorous chuckle to sound from his Master. "I must say I admire that you are able to become so infuriated with me and then still come back to me with such feelings of affection." he murmured charmingly.

Jono didn't reply though he just held onto the spiky haired Pharaoh tighter and focused on his breathing.

Atem steadily began rubbing his thumb over the blondes hip earning a faint shiver from the youth. "You're going to have to learn that your dragon's not the only one who can protect you," he whispered sagaciously. Jono looked down and frowned when he heard those words leave Atem's lips. He knew that already. So why was Atem telling him this?

Perhaps he didn't believe it enough..

Over the years he had become so dependent on his dragon to provide and protect him. He had been alone almost all his life and his dragon was the only thing that was always with him. He had grown so used to the mindset of it being him and his dragon against everyone else. It was still a bit of a shock that now his dragon wasn't the only person who supported him. Sometimes it still felt overwhelming to know that now Atem was with him.

His entire world used to be his dragon and him. But then Atem entered his world without warning and things changed.

Jono took in a deep breath and willed it not to tremble when he exhaled. Gradually Jono began to feel the emptiness inside him give way to be replaced by a small warmth. Almost akin to a small flickering flame, one that was just large enough to sustain life and supply heat.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. Not to replace the blazing fire that used to thrive inside of him.

"I...I can feel it," Jono whispered. His tears had become scarcer and had begun to dry on his dampened cheeks, but his eyes squinted despite the lack of moisture, "But it's not enough..."

Jono continued to stare tensely at one spot on the bed, but blinked in surprise when he felt slim fingers wrap around his chin and tug it upwards. Atem leaned down and pressed his lips against the others softly. The kiss was short and ended quickly when the older boy leaned back. But he kept his grip on the others chin in spite of this.

Glassy wine stained spheres stared up into warm violets that were speckled with bright flecks of amethyst. "Jono for right now it's going to have to be enough to know that your dragon's still there. In the meantime let me fill the rest of the void, alright?" Atem prompted while gently stroking the underside of the youth's chin.

Jono pouted softly when he heard this. He didn't want to have to settle, but then again he was tired right now and the offer was tempting. That and he was finding it hard not to purr in response to the petting his Master was bestowing upon him.

The blonde's flushed lips parted silently as tanned digits swept through the honey strands ghosting over his forehead. "Okay.." The words mingled with the silence of a swift breath. Delight consumed indigo drenched skies as lavender clouds ghosted across to highlight the streaks of a fandango horizon. Rose flushed lips pressed against the equally rubescent tint of the tanned cheek.

The world tilted on it's axis as the couple's position shifted to one of horizontal perspective. Amber and gold strands tangled with honey stained saffron and black ash streaked with maroon. A resonant note floated through the air interlacing with the accumulated silence of the room.

"This experience will be good. For both of us."

The promise lingered not fully reaching a certain servants ears. The gentle downward quirk of a lip held firmly as doubt challenged the words of assurance spoken by his Master.

/_I am not so certain that this experience will be a mutual one./_

TBC

_**Okay. I'm sorry for writing this truly i am. I just have a strange enjoyment for cp. Never really written it before now...I'm not very good at it. But I was just sad...so sad not to find nay for yu-gioh. I have taken it as my job to replenish this site with all of the fanfics that it's lacking! E.i.- cp, Jeershipping, Dragonshipping, Kamishipping, Atlantis etc. Super yaoifan101 AWAY~! Lol! Jk but this is a series. So..yeah...this is going to be very very awkward if my sister reads this...yikes. If she does I have one reply.."DONT' JUDGE ME!" lOL! ...And speaking of my sister...Albatross Addictions...go read it. I've taken it to advertise my sis for every fic and every chapter I make. Lols well also I've added some poetic nonsense...Any who confused..the whole line about 'indigo drenched skies..' all about Atem's eyes...I know. and the 'honey and gold strands' is Jono's hair. While the whole 'honey stained saffron..' is Atem's hair. So basically what i was saying was they laid down...yeahh...I could have just said that but that wouldn't b as much fun LOL! Yeah well wrote the story and most of this author note a long ass time ago and finally I've gone back corrected everything...pretty much and battled with my doubts about posting this sucker. Oh...it's getting posted. Note...it's my first posted spanking fic...I was just so upset that there weren't really any good Joey spanking fics...Is it so wrong that I want to see my favorite character bent over another one's lap? Of course not! Lol! Well yeah weird that I didn't write a puppyshipping...actually I have a harder time imagining a spanking thing between seto and joey for some strange reason...I literally have no idea why either. Lol well anyways not sure when this will ever be updated...basically just tons of cp. Okay this note is way too long. PLEASE REVIEW! AND BE NICE!**_


End file.
